The present invention relates to a cartridge for supplying the developing powder in an electrophotographic copying machine. More particularly, the invention relates to a disposable cartridge, that is of the type which is mounted removably in the machine and must be replaced when the supply of developing powder contained therein is exhausted.
The invention also relates to a copying machine including the cartridge.
A problem which arises with the disposable type of cartridge is that of preventing its reuse when it is exhausted by the user refilling it with developing powder of a type different from that specified for the machine and therefore not having suitable characteristics in many cases, with consequent disadvantages such as a decline in the quality of the copies obtained and the incorrect functioning of the developing unit, with possible damage to the machine.